


Preparations

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Froplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-15
Updated: 2006-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith and Tara's first time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations

Faith bounces on the bed, edgy and ready. "You coming or not?"

"In a minute," Tara says for like the fifth time.

"You _coming_?"

"I'm getting ready," Tara tells her patiently, and Faith rolls her eyes and flips herself backwards. She could kill anything right now, would do anything, for Tara to be done grooming herself and ready for sex.

"You scared or something?"

Tara laughs. "Not as scared as you."

"I'm not scared."

And Tara finally emerges, wearing this flimsy white *thing* that is magnetically attracted to Faith's fingers. When the nightgown's off and there's nothing stopping Faith from touching her breasts, she knows why Tara had to get ready. She could use a minute herself, give her time to _look_ before she plunges in. Tara's gonna make her like B, patient and scheming. Nevermind _that_; she's got breasts to touch.

Tara sighs so low Faith thinks she might've broken her, but the finger on the zip of her jeans tells her different.

"I'm ready now," Tara says.


End file.
